


Under the Heat of the Moon

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Series: Prinxing's Baekhyun Prompt Meme [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Blood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Pining, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Baekhyun thought he grew out of his first love years ago, but his mind and his body never really did cooperate.





	Under the Heat of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **zaikenhuo** over on my [Baekhyun Prompt Meme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13814424)! I went kind of (really) off-track from what you asked, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I literally wrote all this just for 2k of porn FML.

Byun Baekhyun wouldn’t call himself a picky person. He grew up along with all the young wolves in their small valley pack, and despite being good friends with basically everyone, Baekhyun never saw himself being mated to any of them. He’s tried romping around by the riverbank with the ones that did catch his eye, a couple of them more than just a few times, but Baekhyun never quite felt _right_ with any of them. As the chief’s second son, Baekhyun was not only the highest-ranking omega in terms of position in the pack, he was also one of the more good-humored and attractive ones. He had a lot of willing potential mates at his beck and call, but the fact that he coveted the idea of romance over familiarity was almost laughable—yet, he’s always held onto it anyway.

However, with his twenty-fifth birthday a couple moon cycles away and mating season fast approaching soon afterward, Baekhyun is now in his prime state as a young wolf, and the time to make a choice was upon him. His older alpha brother, Baekbom, was already mated to a respectable beta, and even if Baekhyun didn’t plan on challenging him for the title of chief, he still would be given fair chance and needed to be mated before their mother abdicated at the first bloom of spring the following year. There were a couple of his close friends he had in mind for when the time eventually came, ones he’s talked to beforehand and all of whom returned the interest, but still Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like he was missing out every time he watched two wolves coyly begin courtship out of genuine love.

That following summer, several alphas from the surrounding packs up in the mountains suddenly came down to the valley. They appeared out of nowhere just outside of their forested territory, the wolves patrolling the borders bringing them to the entrance of their village hidden beneath the heavy canopy of trees. The larger mountain wolves stand out among the lean forest wolves, their light-colored furs brushing against the warmer hues of their smaller counterparts in the valley. They phase into their human forms once inside the village, pulling on the leathers and pelts of wild animals that they carried over on their backs to cover parts of their tattooed skin.

Before any questions can be asked, they announce that they are here to secure allegiances to the valley packs as well as to train with the current chief. Once the leader of their ensemble finishes delivering their message, they bow before her, the wolf-mother, respectfully resting on one knee with their heads lowered and hands on the ground in a subordinate position. It is common practice for nearby packs to send away their young alphas for several moon cycles to learn the ways of an elder chief who was about to step down, so this declaration is not surprising. The truly shocking part, at least for Baekhyun, is the identity of the lead wolf: Wu Yifan, the adopted child of the chief of the eastern cavern pack.

Baekhyun is rendered speechless when he sees him, as he hadn’t laid on the older wolf in many seasons. In fact, it was so long ago that Baekhyun wouldn’t have recognized the familiar large alpha if he hadn’t been the one at the front speaking to Baekhyun’s mother, standing taller and prouder than the rest of them as he spoke to the chief. Even though he was an only child, Yifan’s position as the future chief and wolf-father of his pack was always a huge point of debate since the current chief took him in after his parents died. Despite all odds, he’d proven himself to be formidable alpha in both size and presence, but Baekhyun was well aware since the beginning that Yifan has the heart of protector who only wants the best for his pack.

Baekhyun had just turned sixteen when they first met. It was during his first ever visit to the new moon summit, an important seasonal gathering where several representatives from every pack in their region congregate to convey their status as well as discuss any important news. The summit always took place at the large clearing near the edge of the valley, a section that has been considered neutral territory since their ancestors’ times. As a chiefling—a moniker that literally meant “child of a pack chief”—Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to do much during the summit but stay by his brother’s side the entire time and keep up an air of dominance as the chiefs had their meeting atop a large flat rock in the center.

Still only a teenager who hadn’t even presented his second gender yet, Baekhyun wasn’t very interested in any of the heated discussions going on around him. Instead, he openly gawked from a distance at all the powerful-looking mountain wolf packs on the opposite end of the clearing, in awe of their presence and their sharp looks. They were dressed in the furs and fangs of large wildcats found only among the highest crags, their human skin covered in battle scars and intricate ocean-blue runes. They looked nothing like the leaner wolves of the valley packs, who were more used to hunting in large groups, unlike the more solo-nature of the longer-limbed mountain wolves.

Among them, Yifan stood out the most. He was one of the tallest and looked the fiercest as well, expression aloof as he carefully watched the meeting with his attentive gray eyes. The second the assembly had adjourned, Baekhyun trailed after Yifan out of the summit clearing and followed him and the other mountain packs deep into the woods in the direction of the highland path, hoping for a chance to take a closer look at the enigmatic alpha chiefling who was so different from him.

Baekhyun had just barely gotten as far as the mouth of the highland path before he’d found himself on his back with a silver wolf nearly three times his size pinning him down onto the forest floor, well-hidden among the trees from the view of any possible witnesses. Baekhyun had immediately transformed back into his human form, exposing his vulnerable human body to show he meant no harm, and it was only after that did Yifan also change back. Even as a human, Yifan at eighteen was much larger up close, and despite his bared fangs Baekhyun did not see the eyes of cold-blooded killer, and the fear inside of his chest quickly dissipated.

The confrontation had been sudden, yet Yifan’s alpha presence was so incredibly overwhelming that Baekhyun, who as a late bloomer that still hadn’t even completely hit puberty, could feel it affecting him even before Yifan ambushed him. “What is a valley pup doing so far from his nest?” Yifan had questioned, although it was more out of concern for Baekhyun than the animosity their position would suggest.

“I-I was just curious,” Baekhyun truthfully responded, staring up owlishly at the older wolf as he tried not to ogle all the vibrant tattoos and the dangling fang trinkets with them so close to his face. “This is m-my first summit. I’ve never laid eyes on the packs from outside of the valley before….”

Yifan pauses for a beat, surprised by Baekhyun’s innocent answer, before chuckling in amusement. The alpha ducked his head and unsuccessfully tried to hide a gummy smile that stole the breath right from Baekhyun’s lungs, heart stuttering in his chest, although he hadn’t quite understood what that meant then. The large wolf moved off Baekhyun to stand over him instead, holding out a hand for the younger to take and help him back up. Baekhyun accepted it shyly, allowing himself to be heaved up onto his feet.

Without hesitation, the older boy lifted off one of the shorter necklaces made of fangs and shells from around his neck and carefully slipped it over Baekhyun’s head instead, tightening so it fit snugly at the base of his throat. He’d kindly ruffled Baekhyun’s dark hair afterwards, still smiling, albeit trying and failing to hide it.

“Next time, don’t follow strange wolves out into the borderlands, valley pup,” Yifan warned with a grave intonation to his voice, gray eyes glinting, and Baekhyun could only stare back at him in wide-eyed admiration, face bright red as he listened carefully. “Wolves less forgiving than I wouldn’t discriminate to take the life of a lone pup, even if they are a chiefling.”

Baekhyun nodded rapidly in understanding, fingers curled tight around his newly acquired necklace, and he watched the older boy transform into a large wolf. Yifan was also only a teenager at the time but the size of his wolf form was already almost as tall as Baekhyun’s human one; he nudged Baekhyun’s shoulder with his snout, back in the direction of the clearing where the summit took place, gaze sharp and pointed, before taking off to rejoin his pack on the winding mountain trail up to the caverns.

Baekhyun gawked at the lone wolf’s long, powerful strides all the way until he disappeared around the large boulders at the mouth of the path, his heart racing from an unknown emotion. He was still tightly clutching the necklace and he finally looked down to examine it, curious about the pretty new trinket he’d acquired, however it was too dark to make out the intricately carved runes on the fangs and shells, the new moon offering him no light. Baekhyun had quickly transformed into a golden wolf and darted back in the direction of his village at the heart of the valley, hoping to inspect the necklace under the flickering torch lights.

After his first summit, Baekhyun thought of Yifan all the time. It was no surprise that he finally presented as an omega and had his first heat during mating season that same year, body gone hot with thoughts of the gigantic silver wolf from the mountains and his kind, grey eyes. Baekhyun wore the necklace religiously, and when people questioned him he would proudly tell them it belonged to the chiefling of the eastern cavern pack. The following summit, Baekhyun shamelessly stuck by Yifan’s side; now that he was an omega, the pressure of challenging his older brother Baekbom for the title of chief was finally off. He never dreamed of being the wolf-father in the first place, wanting nothing more than to explore the surrounding lands and live a life free from burden.

To say Baekhyun was romantically interested in Yifan was an understatement, but Yifan did not return the sentiment. In fact, the older wolf seemed entirely unaware of Baekhyun’s non-platonic affections, writing them off as the silly antics of a pup wanting attention despite Baekhyun only being two years younger and finally presenting his second gender. Yifan never stopped referring to Baekhyun as “valley pup” either, much to the younger boy’s chagrin, instead tousling Baekhyun’s hair as usual and smiling fondly at him like he was ready to take in Baekhyun as a little brother rather than see him as a potential mate. It didn’t help that they only had one night at the turn of each season to see each other, and, in the end, Baekhyun was honestly still too young to seduce anyone without looking mostly childish in any of his attempts.

Still he tried, again and again, for nearly four years, but with not even a hint of success whatsoever. He’d been completely disregarded as a love interest, to the point where some of the other chieflings he’d made friends with over the years started to feel bad for him. By his twentieth birthday, Baekhyun was finally considered a full-fledged adult and was incredibly tired of dealing with his heats alone during mating season, only ever thinking of Yifan and holding onto the necklace like it would somehow make the alpha fall in love with him. Baekhyun had grown somewhat bitter over time despite never outwardly showing it, and he finally decided that he’d had enough of pining after the handsome silver mountain wolf when he so clearly was not interested.

With the help of a close friend, Baekhyun was more than relieved to finally be deflowered, at long last shedding all the pubescent sexual frustration that was constantly thrumming just under his skin. With his mind and body finally at peace now that he could allow himself to find comfort in the bodies of other wolves, Baekhyun carefully tucked away the fang and shell necklace in a small wooden box somewhere inside the cabin he shared with his family. In a way, it was like saying goodbye to his childhood, leaving a heavy feeling in his chest that still hasn’t gone away even now.

The following summit had been the very next day, and it would be Baekhyun’s last in many years. He was only going so he could see Yifan one final time, as well as some of the friends he made among the mountain wolves. Baekhyun met with members of the other valley packs quite often, both in passing and during trips to the other territories, but the mountain packs only made the long trek down for the new moon summits as it was not an easy trip, most especially during the harsh winter.

When it finally came down to the end of the assembly, Baekhyun couldn’t even bring himself to say goodbye to Yifan. He’d already greeted the others, but when he saw the familiar silver wolf on the opposite side of the large clearing, chatting with someone among a sea of other people, Baekhyun could only manage a small wave and brief eye contact before he broke it almost immediately out of guilt—for what, even Baekhyun himself wasn’t sure. He didn’t stick around to find out, heading back home in the direction of the village and never looking back once.

If Baekhyun was honest, the romantic part of him had hoped that that would’ve been it: the moment when Yifan would finally realize he was in love with Baekhyun all this time and run after him, declare his love, and then proceed to lay claim on his heart and body. It didn’t happen of course because as an outsider who yearned to be accepted as the future chief of his adoptive pack, Yifan had his own duties to take care of at the summit and couldn’t just run off to chase after someone he didn’t even love. Baekhyun knew that, so he let his heart break, tears masked by his golden fur as he dashed through the forest all the way back to the heart of the valley.

The next five years had passed just like that, his first love all but forgotten in a tiny box still hidden away in his family home even after he’d moved out into his own shelter at the corner of the village, like it had never even happened in the first place. That is, until this very moment—it was almost like nothing had changed, Baekhyun’s heart palpitating in his chest at the sight of Yifan standing only a few yards away, towering over the chief as he spoke to her with a polite smile. Everything that made Baekhyun so in love with him in the first place was exactly the same as it had been before, from the way Yifan held himself to the way he addressed others. Without even realizing, Baekhyun finds himself wondering if the alpha still remembers him, if he recalls that this is his pack, if he knows just how much space he still takes up inside Baekhyun’s heart, even now.

Baekhyun freezes in place the second the thought passes through his mind, gaping disbelievingly. Could it be, that even after all these years, he’s _still_ holding a torch for Yifan? Is that why his heart hasn’t been in any of the relationships he’s tried to be in? Because, even after all these years, Baekhyun is still just as much in love with Yifan as he’d always been. The intensity of this realization has the omega reeling, suddenly needing to remove himself from the situation and sit down somewhere quiet and alone so he can sort out his thoughts. But before he can make any effort to leave, Yifan’s gaze unexpectedly drifts from the chief and falls on him. The large alpha does a brief double-take, eyes widening like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, and Baekhyun’s chest constricts immediately.

The younger wolf quickly turns away like it could make Yifan un-see him somehow, darting off further into the village towards the main clearing where some members of his pack are already preparing for the oncoming welcoming ceremony for the highlanders by starting a bonfire. As a chiefling, Baekhyun will unfortunately also have to participate in a mock fight with Baekbom in their wolf forms as a part of the display—it’s a tradition they follow for all visitors—meaning there is simply no way he could avoid whatever conversation is bound to happen with Yifan, whether he likes it or not. Honestly Baekhyun is not entirely sure what he’s more afraid of, confronting his still very strong feelings for Yifan or coming to terms with the fact that he’ll finally have to give them up for real this time. Either way, Baekhyun’s not even sure if he _can_ stop being in love with him.

Over the years, Yifan had grown into a more respectable alpha with a reputation that preceded him. The debates over his future as the chief of his pack were a thing of the past, as he’d proven himself to be a formidable chiefling time and time again these past five years. He’s grown taller and broader since Baekhyun last saw him, with the build of a seasoned warrior and the charisma of a well-rounded leader. Baekhyun has heard stories about him through the grapevine over the many seasons they spent apart, even when he tells himself that he is not interested in the least. Unmated chieflings have always had a kind of celebrity status among the wolves in their region, so it’s near impossible not to keep up with the goings-on of other packs. Even Baekhyun has a reputation to be a bit of a heartbreaker, the identity of his future mate is rather popular topic—Baekhyun always had to be careful not to spend too much time with any one wolf.

At the realization that someone as remarkable as Yifan might have heard about Baekhyun’s fickle dealings in romance, the omega’s entire body heats up in embarrassment. The last thing he had wanted was to seem immature to him; in his head—despite not actually having had any plans to see Yifan again—Baekhyun always kept up a mature and aloof façade in front of the handsome alpha who had always seen him as a child, and Baekhyun always eventually seduced Yifan into falling in love with him. Of course, after running away with his tail quite literally between his legs, Baekhyun is sure that the plan to look cool and collected is now just about as plausible as suddenly growing wings and flying off into the sunset.

That night, at the welcoming ceremony around the bonfire, the performers shift into their wolf forms and begin the showcase for their new guests. The display was meant to show off the power and abilities of their pack, as if to say that they were strong and ready for a fight at any given moment. It had been many centuries since the packs in their region stopped warring over land once wolves starting moving up into the mountains for new territory, but the performance was a leftover tradition from those times. When it’s Baekhyun and his older brother’s turn to begin their staged fight for the role of chief, Baekhyun’s gold fur prickles under the heavy gaze of Yifan’s gray eyes never once leaving him.

The constant watchful gaze is distracting enough that Baekhyun even makes some mistakes, despite knowing the routine so well he could do it in his sleep, instead feeling incredibly aware of the alpha, although only Baekbom takes notice of his slipups. Baekhyun just barely catches his older brother’s amber eyes flashing playfully just before he has the wind knocked out of him, landing on his back with his belly exposed as his brother pins him down with a triumphant howl that sounds more like a teasing laugh in Baekhyun’s expense. The onlookers burst into peals of laughter at the sight of Baekhyun comically flopped onto his back, a change from the usual performance, and the omega rolls his eyes once he catches his breath, muttering under his breath about how it was unfair because as an alpha his brother is twice his size to begin with.

With that, he all but forgets Yifan’s presence, still intrinsically aware that he is being observed as he goes to mingle with his pack when the next performance is up. Once the ceremony is over and everyone has feasted, Baekhyun quickly sprints off in the direction his hut before anyone can stop him. He thinks he might have succeeded in putting off talking about disappearing from Yifan’s life as suddenly as he did for another day, except just before he can shut himself inside his hut, a large palm wraps around his forearm. The foreign touch of an alpha immediately sends a shock of hormones blazing through Baekhyun’s body like fire, making him jolt in surprise as he turns around and sees none other than very alpha he’d been avoiding all night.

Yifan lets go of Baekhyun as soon as he gets his attention, yanking back his hand as if touching the younger wolf had burned him. “Baekhyun,” he begins, voice a low rumble when he speaks. The alpha’s lips part again, maybe to say something more, but no other words come out and they just end up staring at each other for an indefinite amount of time, time quiet and still around them under the pale moonlight. Baekhyun’s heart thuds loudly in his chest, mouth dry as he stares up at the older man while his mind races to think of something to say, anything at all, but all he can think about is how sad Yifan’s gaze is as he looks back down at him.

“I’m sorry,” is all Baekhyun can think to say after several long minutes, his voice coming out more as a mumble as he guiltily chews his lip and lowers his gaze to the space between them.

“What are you apologizing for?” Yifan asks suddenly, breaking the silence, and when Baekhyun looks up he finds genuine grief in the alpha’s expression. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry?” Baekhyun questions back, still biting his lip. “I’m the one who left without an explanation.” Yifan automatically reaches out and pulls Baekhyun’s lower lip free of his teeth with his thumb, his touch burning like hot lava against his skin, and it sends another crazy jolt through his body as his brain fizzles out of the conversation for a moment, confused when Yifan doesn’t pull away immediately like he had before.

“No, that was my fault,” Yifan explains, thumbing at Baekhyun’s lip before tenderly cupping his cheek. Baekhyun’s nerve endings are on fire as he continues to stare wide-eyed up at the older man, unsure where their conversation is going. “My denial of my own feelings hurt you. You left because you needed to protect your heart. I’m the real fool.”

Baekhyun swears he can feel his heart shaking in his chest as his entire body starts to tremble, tears pricking the corners of his eyes once he understands what’s happening. “Am I dreaming? Or are you about to tell me you love me back?”

Yifan chuckles, that gummy smile of his making Baekhyun’s heart soar again, just like the first time, body tingling from his head to his toes. “I was worried I was getting ahead of myself, thinking you might still be waiting for me. But… you’re not dreaming, Baekhyun,” the older man assures, tenderly rubbing his thumb back and forth over Baekhyun’s cheekbone. “I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you. But, like a fool, I pushed you away, not realizing that the feeling was mutual all this time.”

Baekhyun shoves Yifan, although there isn’t much bite in the action as he’s trying not to cry from all the emotion welling up in his chest. “How could you not realize? I wore my heart on my sleeve.”

The alpha ducks his head sheepishly, bumping his forehead lightly against Baekhyun’s. “I thought you saw me as an older brother. I truly was afraid to disappoint you.”

“I spent my first heat only thinking of you,” Baekhyun mumbles, turning his face up so that their noses brush against each other. His heart flutters when he feels Yifan’s breath against his lips, and when their eyes meet, Yifan’s are a little glazed. “As well as every other time after that. No matter who I was with.”

“God, don’t tell me that,” Yifan groans, and he slides his arms around the smaller man, hugging him to his chest. “Holding back is difficult enough as it is now that you’re finally in my arms.”

“Don’t hold back,” Baekhyun whispers, licking his lips, lower half throbbing in anticipation. “I’ve been waiting too long to wait anymore.” They finally meet halfway, lips meshing together as they kiss—although it doesn’t feel like it’s the first time, skin already on fire as they melt together. Baekhyun pulls back for a second to speak, eyes half-lidded as he returns every kiss Yifan presses against his burning mouth. “I was going to avoid you forever you know.”

“I know,” Yifan intones between kisses, apologetic as he squeezes Baekhyun tighter against him.

“I would have done it, too.”

“I know.”

“So why didn’t you come sooner?”

“I didn’t actually come down here only to train,” Yifan whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, tugging the pink flesh with his teeth before kissing him again, more deeply this time, before pulling away with a satisfying smack of their mouths. “I came here to ask you to come with me when I leave. I needed to secure my position as the future chief of my own pack before I could steal you away. Baekhyun, I…” Yifan pauses for a moment, pulling away to look at Baekhyun carefully, his expression so sincere that Baekhyun’s heart aches as he stares back up at him. “I always wanted to be someone you looked up to. Someone you were proud to love.”

Desire and happiness runs simultaneously through Baekhyun’s body, twisting together in a pleasing mix, and he clings to Yifan so tightly it’s like he is the only thing connecting Baekhyun to the earth. “You sure took your damn time then,” he growls playfully, smiling widely like a fool. “You were always that person to me, since the beginning.” The alpha glows from the praise, another gummy smile tugging on his lips, and Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck to yank him down into another kiss. They carefully make their way into Baekhyun’s place, not bothering with being quiet as they stumble onto the stacked furs where he sleeps. They shed what little clothing they had on in favor of bare skin, and Baekhyun parts his thighs for Yifan to slot himself in between, fitting perfectly against one another like it was meant to be.

Yifan kisses Baekhyun like he’s trying to devour him whole, sucking the younger man’s tongue into his mouth and making him shake and shudder underneath him. Baekhyun lets out a half-sob when their lips finally part, mouth throbbing from the intensity of the kiss as he gasps for air. The alpha’s thick cock, slowly growing hot and hard, presses right up against Baekhyun’s, and the slick slide between their abdomens as their sweaty bodies roll against each other make the omega’s head fall back in pleasure. Baekhyun’s mind is spinning out of control, his heart beating overtime and entire being feeling like it’s melting from the inside out as the natural lubrication from his body leaks heavily between his ass cheeks, hole throbbing in anticipation.

All his thoughts become a desperate chant to be mounted and knotted, wanting nothing more than for Yifan to slam inside of him and fuck him so hard and rough that Baekhyun howls loud enough to be heard for miles. Yifan mouths at Baekhyun’s neck, scraping the sensitive area with his blunt teeth and sucking bright red marks onto his skin, the needy omega’s body bowing off the ground as his fingers tighten their hold on Yifan’s broad shoulders.

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, breathless and panting as tears line his eyes and make it hard for him to focus on the older man above him. He slips his hand down to where their cocks are still sliding against each other, crying out as he roughly strokes his sensitive length and bucks up into Yifan again. “Oh please, please, please, Yifan, please, I need you.” He can feel himself soaking the furs underneath them, the sticky wetness making him squirm, and Yifan takes a hold of his thin wrists and pins them next to his head so that he’ll stop touching himself.

Instead of replying, Yifan ducks down with a sly chuckle and sucks one of Baekhyun’s hardened, ruddy nipples into his mouth. He hums around it, rolling it between his teeth and making the younger cry out again from the vibrations. Baekhyun frantically rubs his sensitive dick against the ridges of Yifan’s solid abdomen to get some sort of friction, eyes hooded and biting down on his bottom lip as shocks of pleasure down through his body straight to his cock with every movement.

“I need you to be more clear, Baekhyun. I’m not sure I really understand what you want,” Yifan teases with a mischievous glint in his eyes, even though he’s already fully hard and wants nothing more than to bury himself in the omega’s wet heat. The muscles in Baekhyun’s perfectly sculpted lean body are tantalizing to the eyes as they shift and move under his unblemished skin, taut and stretched out before him like a feast—a perfect canvas for Yifan to paint on with his teeth and lips, but he too is growing impatient the longer they delayed the inevitable.

“Fuck me, please,” Baekhyun pants out shamelessly despite his pink face, wiggling as he spreads his legs open even more, and Yifan’s brain malfunctions as Baekhyun lustfully holds himself open, not a trace left of the naïve young boy he met years ago. “Knot me and fill me until the only thing I can think or feel is you.”

Without needing any more prompting, Yifan effortlessly manhandles Baekhyun over onto his stomach, pulling up the omega’s hips so that the younger’s face is pressing against the fur as he’s folded in half. He’s so wet that Baekhyun’s thighs have become slippery and shiny from the lubrication, and Yifan’s mouth waters at the sight of his twitching pink entrance oozing and ready to be devoured.

Groping Baekhyun’s ass, he parts the round cheeks before dragging his rough tongue over the slick, leaking hole. Baekhyun’s whimper breaks into a loud, satisfied cry, hips pressing back against the pressure of Yifan’s tongue, and the alpha complies by burying it deep inside his entrance, the puckered rosebud stretching open with ease. He teases the rim with his large fingers, sinking them inside one by one alongside his tongue, spreading Baekhyun open wider and wider. Baekhyun moans loudly into the furs, the sound coming out muffled when he bites down, trembling with every added digit until he’s frenziedly begging to be mounted.

Finally, after carefully pulling Baekhyun apart, Yifan finally complies to his garbled pleads. He straightens up and uses the slick on his fingers to fist his cock to full hardness, dragging it against the crease of Baekhyun’s ass every so often just to hear the smaller man shake and sob in anticipation. Finally, he guides the bulbous head to Baekhyun twitching hole, and just the tip stretches him so good and wide that Baekhyun actually starts crying as the rest of Yifan’s cock sinks in even deeper, the muscly texture dragging against his inner walls and filling him so well that his eyes roll back and he immediately cums straight onto the furs without much more prompting. He’s still so incredibly turned on, body burning as he shakes from pleasure, and his spent dick remains hard and leaking against his heaving stomach despite coming all over the ground.

Amused, Yifan skates his fingers over the expanse of Baekhyun’s back, enjoying the way the younger man twitches under his touch, before sliding his hands around to the omega’s front and hooking an arm around his waist to yank him fully back into his cock. Baekhyun keens mid-sob at the sudden fullness and Yifan picks up the pace immediately, fucking him deep and hard with a perfect roll of his hips. The omega chants for more, wanting to feel Yifan inside of him for days afterward, and it gets to the point where the omega feels like Yifan’s cock will come out of his mouth from how well he’s being fucked.

Baekhyun’s knees slide on the mixture of slick and cum coating the fur underneath them, legs spreading wider and wider as his body slowly slips down. Yifan puts an arm on the ground for leverage, the other still holding Baekhyun in place, and the new position allows him to fuck in even more powerfully, the bottoms of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks turning bright red and bruising deliciously from the incessant contact with the alpha’s sharp hipbones. Baekhyun forgets how to do anything besides breathe, but even that is difficult to manage, short gasps of air making him lightheaded as the only other sounds coming out of him are the choked-off cries with every deep thrust into his shaking body.

After a few more minutes of unrelenting thrusts, Yifan’s knot finally begins to catch on the omega’s rim, stretching him more and more, the growth rubbing perfectly against Baekhyun’s prostate until he can’t pull out anymore. His knot swells faster once stuck inside and Yifan grinds his hips in a circular motion against Baekhyun’s spineless body, the feeling of his entire cock swollen and hot inside his abdomen making Baekhyun feel so full in his stomach that he cums again with a sob.

Yifan doesn’t miss a beat as he reaches down between Baekhyun’s legs, the younger man jolting in surprise when the alpha immediately starts to palm at Baekhyun’s sensitive cock with his large hands. He strokes it back to full hardness again and makes Baekhyun cry as he cums yet again, shaking and moaning while tears gush down his cheeks. The omega’s dick hangs between his legs afterwards, limp and bright red as it slowly oozes from the incredibly oversensitive tip.

Baekhyun shudders under Yifan’s body when he starts to feel the boiling heat of the alpha’s cum filling him up to the brim, knot stuffing him so dizzyingly full that Baekhyun can barely move or inhale. He shudders when Yifan’s wide palm presses against his stomach, the slight pressure against his full insides making Baekhyun whimper when he feels every inch of Yifan still throbbing so deep inside his gut.

“Yifan,” Baekhyun slurs hoarsely, curling his fingers over the ones against his stomach as tight as he can manage. “Please.” He doesn’t have to voice out the rest of his words for the alpha to understand what he means, and he bites and sucks more marks into Baekhyun’s back before dragging his fangs at a spot on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He licks at the area, kissing it tenderly just before sinking his teeth deep into the skin and making Baekhyun scream out in pain just before it reduces into a numb tingle. The fresh claim mark bleeds heavily as they finally collapse onto the ground, Yifan’s large body dwarfing Baekhyun underneath him as he trails kisses all over Baekhyun’s back and spine where his mouth can reach.

“You’re mine, now,” Yifan hums, voice low and husky as he turns them to their side, mindful so that the fresh wound would not be on the ground. “Mine and only mine.” The alpha runs his hands over Baekhyun’s chest, accidentally sliding over a pert nipple, and the omega’s dick involuntarily twitches with interest. Skin burning hot with embarrassment, Baekhyun can feel Yifan’s smirk against his back, and the omega reaches behind him to curl his fingers into the older man’s hair while the other hand clings to the arm now snaking lower down between his legs again.

Yifan plays with Baekhyun’s cock once more, the size of it dwarfed in his large palm, and Baekhyun whimpers at the overstimulation, unsure if he could get hard again. He squirms and whimpers as his sensitive cock leaks more and more until Yifan somehow manages to stroke him to full hardness yet again, the older man digging his thumb into the raw slit and rubbing at the pink tip over and over until Baekhyun cums yet again, blacking out.

When he finally comes to, Yifan’s knot has started to shrink and is slowly sliding out of him. Seed spills out from between his cheeks, the warm fluid running down his ass and thighs, and Baekhyun shivers at the feeling. Yifan turns him over onto his back, belly up, and Baekhyun looks up at him, still mostly out of it, and he hums into the kisses that the alpha plants against the corners of his lips and cheeks. Completely exhausted and fucked out, Baekhyun curls against Yifan’s body and buries his face into his chest, absently mouthing at Yifan’s skin as he drifts off to sleep. Another warm kiss is pressed against the top of his head and Baekhyun’s heart flutters with contentment, finally happy to have what he’s wanted for so long.

Baekhyun could get used to this.

 

 

(The next day, Baekhyun proudly showcases his claim mark to anyone that asks—as well as a very familiar fang and shell necklace around his throat. If Yifan cries a little when he sees it, Baekhyun doesn’t call him out on it. They kiss, and Baekhyun feels like he finally found what he’s been looking for all this time.)


End file.
